His Kijo Dog
by Auto-nin
Summary: A kijo, a witch. Naruto gets bond as a servant to a young Itachi when pulled out of the wrong reality she got sent to for punishment. Now, a slave 'dog' Naruto has to protect Itachi and stop past events. Only problem? Love for each other. Ita/Naru AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto... Or any manga which have themes I kind of have used from Like Her Majesty's Dog and Nora-the demon one as I know there are two Nora series as I tried finding an online verison to read.

Author Note-...Okay... My computer did this very freaky thing. I saved accidently a story I didn't want in a file where I thought I lost this chapter in. Well, when I went back the next day to delete that story... I found magically this chapter had suddenly been recovered when there was no file before there... So, I went with it with sudden inspiration to use it especially while listening to Vocaloid Luka's songs Re-cycle and The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka. And, for those waiting on Paranormal, I will be updating it either tomorrow or ealry next week as I want it to sit for a bit before I proofread it so I will catch more mistakes. I just wanted to post this story to see how people like it.

Warning-Slight suggestive scenes, but still in the PG-13 range

"Talking" 'Thinking' Words

**"MAD" "Possibly demon talk" 'Demon Thoughts'**

_"...Don't" 'Know' About this._

* * *

Ch.1 "Master And… Dog?"

Life can be quite cruel and some people while favoring others. Some people can never get a break while others have people under their beck and call. Sometimes, two such things meet in one person or in a bond of such.

"She's a lively one." Uzumaki Naruto glared at the slave traders who had captured her. She was angry. Angry at herself for failing to save Sasuke from Orochimaru. Angry at Konoha for trying to execute her only for a light to appear. Angry at whatever turned her from a thirteen year old male to a five year old female. She was especially mad at the men that found her unconscious in the woods and they happened to be slave traders.

"Too bad she isn't really pretty and her bosom is small as well as too young. She would have made an amazing whore at the red-light district." Naruto shivered somewhat in relief at the fact she didn't get the usual bra size of woman as being young, but the nearly flat kind of bosom. She was tall with wide shoulder, a thin waist, and a soft face as her now long blond hair. She basically looked like a beautiful boy with the loose gray shirt and pants she was "provided" with. "Maybe we can sell her as a guard or a farming slave." Naruto only sighed as the men left her in the cage they put her in.

'At least I won't be scarred for life.' Naruto sighed, thinking about everyone she knew. She could barely believe they would want her back as higher-ups in Konoha told her the secret she was the nine tail fox's container was out and everyone knew. Now, all of her rights were now striped away as well as her life, and she could care less. She had to escape…. And since she was a kid again, live life the way she wants.

'But how do I get this off?' Naruto rubbed her hand on the collar around her neck. It was a dog collar, but she could sense the seals on it that would "keep" her from escaping. She knew with past experiences with being sold off to slave traders that if you can get the collar off and get out of the trader's base, you can escape.

"Oh! Uchiha-sama! You are really lucky! I happen to have the perfect slave for what you want!" Naruto instantly froze as to what a trader was saying down the hallway in an office if she had to guess. She thought Sasuke and his older brother who was a criminal were the only Uchihas left in the entire world.

Naruto eyes locked onto the raven hair man that came into the cell block with one of the traders. Naruto knew he looked familiar and a lot like Sasuke and his older brother, but he had a sterner face than either and looked as if he could be the two last Uchiha's father. She, quickly, pushed the emotions of shock off her face and glared at the men in front of her.

"… Father, why is that kid in that cage?" Naruto glared went down to a five year old boy who looked a lot like Sasuke, but his hair laid down and hanged instead of spiked at all as Sasuke's spiked in the back. Naruto noticed even though there was some innocence was in the boy's eyes, a good bit had left him meaning the boy possibly knew at least about death. Naruto also noticed the boy's had thicker lashes that Sasuke.

"Itachi, he's a slave." Naruto managed to keep her glare up, but inside she was going crazy. How the heck the boy in front of her could be Uchiha Itachi? The same Uchiha Itachi that killed the Uchiha clan! The same Uchiha Itachi who made Sasuke ran away from Konoha for power!

"A slave?" Itachi asked, remembering they had several slaves in the household. They were all servants and kind of had a strange look on their faces, making them look like dolls. However, the blond before him surely didn't have that same look in his eyes The boy's strange snowy blue-almost white eyes-were full of life and burning anger and his pupils were almost like a cat's silted pupils. He also noticed the blond had pretty sharp look nails that looked more like claws and the fact he was growling and baring his teeth which had enlarged canines actually sort of scared the young Uchiha. 'More like vampire…' Itachi wondered right now those scary movies his older cousin Shisui made him watch was real now and the boy in front of him was a vampire or a werewolf. He sure looked like a wild beast of the night, including his long, spiky, and wild blond hair and whisker scars? Or are those tattoos?

"Are you sure this brat is what I want?" The older Uchiha growled, grabbing Naruto by the collar and lifting her to get a better look.

"Get your hands off me!" Naruto roared while punching at the Uchiha. The Uchiha pulled back and dropped the blond, but the blond's punch easily broke one of the bars off the cage and Naruto instantly did a smirk. It seems her new body was not without gifts. She quickly kicked the bars out with one swift kick and pulled the collar off even when the sparks from its seals hurt a lot. She sprinted straight for between the older Uchiha's legs, wanting to cause confusion. However, she wasn't able to stop when she saw the young version of Itachi had hid behind the older Uchiha and they slammed literally head first into each other with their lips connect and their forehead's hitting for their eyes widen from a zap of sorts before hitting the ground, out cold and their lips locked together. All the adults in the room noticed the nasty bruise on both their foreheads.

"Hey, Uchiha-san… I have a rule about my slaves… If you damaged the merchandise, you buy it." The leader the group sighs as the Uchiha smirked.

"Sure, I don't mind. This kid is perfect for what I am planning." Uchiha Fugaku smirked before everyone sweated when the two five years moved some to where the blond's chin was on top of Itachi head as Itachi's used the blond's neck as a pillow.

"Purrrr. Purrrr…" Everyone paled as they heard purring from the blond.

"…Um, are you sure that kid is human?" Fugaku asked, wondering how the kid was purring.

"No. We thought so, but after seeing that, I don't know." The leadrer sighed before his eyes widen in shock at the check in front of from the Uchiha clan head.

"I'm fine with that. I just have to pay you extra for such a rare slave." Fugaku chuckled before picking up both five years old, finding neither wanted to let go of the other as they were comfortable and left the slave traders with a sly smirk on his lips.

* * *

"Ow… I sure hit my head hard on something." Naruto groaned, rubbing her forehead as she woke up.

"Ditto…" Naruto blinked to find five year old Uchiha Itachi next to her, also rubbing his forehead.

"Well, now. You look absolutely adorable in that form, Naruto." Naruto looked up to see a busty lady with white hair and yellow eyes with black whites including a third eyes in her forehead wearing very nice clothing to show off her body which was tanned darkly.

"And you're ugly." Naruto sighed as the woman's forehead popped a vein.

"Even without your memories, you're disrespectful!" The woman yelled at the blond as Itachi hid behind the one being yelled at. The woman was scarier than the blond!

"What the heck are you talking about? I never met ya!" Naruto growled at the woman. "At least, Baa-chan looks nice, you just look like a over-make-uped fangirl of a guy I know. Trust me, it ain't pretty." Itachi's eyes became filled with tears when the woman engulfed in flames and turned into a giant white snake before them. "Holy… Orochimaru's cousin?"Naruto asked, paled as she remembered the last time getting eaten by a snake and wanted nothing to do with that.

"Agh… Moron." Naruto flinched in pain as a bolt of lightning hit her and suddenly she had a whole bunch of memories she remembered she did not have before. "There? Remember me now?"

"Uh…" Naruto thought for a minute to sigh. "Face.. Or form to be precise, but name, no, Ugly."

"…Maybe I am beginning to wonder if you just call me 'Ugly' because your horrible memory at names." The snake turned back into the sexy woman. Itachi noticed the blond was kind of right as the woman was wearing a lot of make-up to make herself more sexy. "I'm Yamata no Orochi and the demon lord of the snakes." The woman sighed while sitting at her throne."

"Demon lord? More like demon ugly who-"

"Shut it, brat. If it wasn't for the fact I dragged your soul out of your body and I can't hit you in that form, I'd knock some sense into you." The snake woman hissed.

"Well, so why is he here?" Naruto pointed at Itachi who flinched.

"Simple, annoying brat. I messed up my spell to punish you're constant pranks and mischief here in the demon world and you accidently got reborn in another reality. You should be grateful that I managed to drag your sorry butt to this world before those humans killed you! What in your right mind did you do to them?" The lady yelled, furious.

"Failed to retrieve my defecting teammate… As well as having the Kyuubi no Yoko, a powerfyl fox demon, sealed inside of me thirteen years ago." Itachi and Yamata sweated at the blond.

"…Kid… How the heck can when you do something right, it has similar relapses to when you do something bad, I will never know." The woman pulled out a smoke pipe and began to smoke from it. Naruto flinched when a thread of her chakra came from her forehead and onto a crystal ball the woman pulled out and she watched the blond's memories. "Hmph… You still haven't learned to respect your elders, but other than that you learn a majority of your lessons… In a way." Yamata sighed as the chakra link cut off. "Sadly, I can't return you to your normal form."

"My normal form?" Naruto asked, her memories still fuzzy and all.

"You demon form. You know, you are a Kijo." Yamata said, blowing out smoke.

"A witch?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Hai. A human witch that became a hanyou absorbing the powers of a Jorōgumo, a Ningyo, a Nure-onna, a female Tengu, a Yōsei and a ōkami Yuki-onna." Yamata sighed, remembering the blond's exploits very well.

"…" Itachi looked at the blond in fear. He didn't know what demons those were, but if the blond destroyed them, then she was a fearsome demon!

"A spider, a mermaid, a snake, a raven, a fairy, and a freezing wolf looking woman demon… Man… None to explain the whisker marks I now have." Naruto let out a sigh.

"Brat, you're strange purring habit you still have from when you were still human makes me wonder if you are part cat." The snake sighed. "However, I can't reverse your current form. Only the child next to you can."

"…Nani?" Naruto looked at Itachi who instantly froze in fear. Naruto then noticed a strange bruise on his forehead and realized it was not a wound, but a hidden seal.

"Before I could bring you here, the master-servant binding curse I put on you before the mess you went through activated… In double strength and you formed the bond with both a _kiss_ and _headbutt._" Naruto paled as Itachi's face turned beet red.

"How can a-a kiss and headbutt do that?" Itachi shouted in shock, before shutting his mouth in fear.

"… A kiss is often used as a promise seal much like a blood promise… Though, some demons were embarrassed to do that, so to keep their pride, they made the headbutt version as well. Even deities use a kiss to transfer their position of power and bond demons and spirits to be their servants. In what Ugly did, she put sort of a curse on me and whoever I ended up bonded to, I served, be it human, demon, or animal."

"I'm not ugly!" The snake snapped before sighing. "However, Naruto, you are stuck serving this human till he is older and can control the contact better. When you settle at where you will be staying, I will have a snake bring you your old belongings to you as they were left behind here when my spell misfired. However, from what I seen, brat, I owe you for all the trouble you gone through so I will do one favor for you. Any wish except breaking the curse." Yamata said, knowing the blond would probably jokingly ask for the curse to be broken. However, she noticed how grim and serious the blond's face became.

"Yamata… Is it possibly for you go into the dimension I was in?" Naruto asked, completely serious.

"Hai… As the lord of snakes, even the summoning snakes are under my bidding when I need them, so I have connections to where they have." Yamata sighed, knowing if the blond actually used her name for once, the blond was not kidding. So, the blond still did not learn her lesson about revenge? So, she was going to have Yamata avenge all those who wrong her?

"All I ask you is to bring my teammate back to Konoha and make sure he never goes to the snake Orochimaru ever again and see that revenge is wrong… He is like my brother and suffered much like I did..." Naruto sighed as Yamata looked at the blond with shock. "His name is Sasuke. His brother killed all of his clan five years ago and now he just wishes for revenge to the point he abandoned everyone he cared for even when I tried to stopped him. Also, please deliver a message to my other teammate Sakura who has pink hair once you bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Tell her I am sorry that I could not keep my promise to her." Naruto bowed as Itachi looked at the blond.

'Sasuke? Now that I think about it, my mother and father are planning to name my soon-to-be born brother Sasuke.' Itachi thought before jumping when the snake woman laughed.

"I see… I'll do it. So, you really have changed Naruto. Before the mess you gotten into, you were just a ruthless, disrespectful woman who barely trusted a soul even though hiding a kind soul… Now, still tough around the edges, you at least show your heart more and learn to trust again." The woman chuckled. "You will age normal like the boy next to you till you reach back to normal age appearance and he will also not age as fast once you both reach that point. Oh, Naruto, might I ask a favor back?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Get laid." The woman chimed happily as the blond snapped as Itachi and she began to fade away.

**"PERVERTED UGLY SNAKE! MY VIRGINITY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" **Naruto screamed before both Itachi and she was gone.

"Well, it's rare for a demon or hanyou to go around three hundred or so to still have not tried to attempt to have kids or make love for fun…" Yamata sighed, wondering how she should deal with the "brother" Naruto loved. "Ku ku ku… Since he wants power, might as well give him what he wants." The snake decided to wait a little bit to make sure she had the right person before she would actually do the deed. She rather not have another misfire happen like with Naruto.

* * *

"Hm?" Itachi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he found himself sleeping in one of the meeting rooms in the main household. 'Huh? How long have I been asleep?' Itachi tried to get up, to find something holding him down and noticed hands with claw like nails keeping him from moving.

"Purrrr. Purrr. Purrr." Itachi paled when he realized the blond from before was holding onto him.

'So… It wasn't a dream… I have a demon as a servant!' Itachi thought as he heard the door to the room opened and looked up to see his father. Itachi suddenly found him up right and realized the blond must have just woke up and sat up with Itachi in her lap. Itachi decided one of the first things he was going to do with his "slave" was get her some more girly clothing… He thought the blond was a boy, but now that he was sitting in her lap, he could tell real well she was a girl.

"Ah, good, you are awake, Itachi, and already doing quite well with your slave." Itachi blinked as he noticed a strange look on his father's face. His father was smirking and gave him the appearance of a demon about to do something wicked.

"Um… Hai…." Itachi answered with a sigh as for some reason, Naruto refused to let him get off her lap. In fact, he turned around to see the blond glaring at his father with narrowed eyes as if suspecting his father to attack them.

"Well, that's good. Now, I will be showing you to your new home, Itachi." Itachi looked back at his father with shock.

"What do you mean, father?" Itachi asked, confusion clearly in his voice.

"Simple, remember last month when you did you first fire jutsu?" Itachi nodded, being quite proud as it took him a full month to figure out how to do the Goukakyuu no Jutsu. "When you managed to do that jutsu, you were now seen as an adult. So, your mother and I decided to buy you a servant and kick you out of our household." Itachi's eyes widen at the now clear evil smirk on his father's face. "Since you are such a prodigy, you will have no trouble living by yourself since you have a slave. We will still be giving you money till you become a ninja and earn your money, but we don't want you to come near this household unless there is a clan meeting here. We will send a messager to tell when clan meetings are. We already moved your belongings into your new home and have some extra clothing, furniture, and other stuff in there for you to live with. Now, follow me." Naruto got up and finally let Itachi go, but held his hand. Itachi looked at Naruto who gave him a frown before glaring at his father's back as she followed him and had Itachi follow her. It actually took a few minutes till all three reached an old house-more like a two story hut-which was at the edge of the Uchiha compound and in the woods that slightly came into the compound in distant side. There was an old fence and the yard was just as neglected as the house which was old and need much work to fix it up.

Naruto just glared at Fugaku as he left, not saying a word as a smile graced his lips. "…Come on, Master, we have some work to do." Naruto sighed before hearing something fall and turned to see Itachi on his knees, tears in his eyes.

"W-Why?" Itachi choked, wondering why his parents were abandoning him. Why did they just toss him away? Was it because they were having another child? Was he just a thing to them that could toss away?

"Shush…" Itachi blinked in shock when Naruto hugged him from behind. "It's alright… You have me… And you know I won't be leaving you even if I wanted to…" Itachi was shocked at how warm Naruto felt and how sincere the words were even though they through an annoyed sigh. Itachi turned around and hugged the blond back, crying like he never before. He had been betrayed by his family… But, in a way, they never really "loved" him. No one actually paid much attention to him as an infant and toddler, which was why he rarely cried. Instead of playing with toys, he was studying and training when he began to talk. He was just a thing… But, to Naruto, even though they just met and she was a demon, she already shown him more than the Uchiha clan ever had… To her, he was a person… Not a thing.

"Come on." Itachi jumped in shock when Naruto managed to easily lift him off the ground and carry him while heading for inside the house. "Stop crying. There is no point to cry when you are sad. Only when you are happy, it's alright, Master."

"Stop calling me Master!" Itachi shouted in anger, trying to wipe his tears away. "My name is Itachi."

"…And I am Uzumaki Naruto, Itachi-sama." Naruto said, frowning at the conditions of the house inside. It wasn't as bad as outside, except there was no running water or electricity. Not that Naruto cared for. When she was still human, she lived in a time period where both didn't exist. Which meant the only major problems was cleaning up the place and possibly fixing the roof and some other minor stuff.

"Not Itachi-sama, Itachi!" Itachi managed to wiggle out of Naruto's grip and glared at her when he noticed a smirk on her lips.

"Itachi-danna?"

"No!"

"Itachi no kimi?"

"Na-uh!"

"Itachi-heika?"

"Come on! Just Itachi!" Itaci groaned. "Don't want to be treated like royalty!"

"… Simple. Even if you want me to, I am your servant and slave. If I talk as if your equal, then people will frown upon it and I rather not see if your clan take me away from you as I will hurt and possibly kill them if they do as I can only use my true power with your permission…" Naruto chuckled, also doing the formal name calling to annoy the Uchiha before frowning and looking down. "That and I, too, was abandoned by my birth family and they killed the ones who took me in… I found out the hard way that revenge is not the right thing to do." Itachi looked at Naruto with shock. "I don't want you to go through the same stuff I did."

"…I see…" Itachi let out a sigh. He did not see it that way… Maybe that was why Naruto was holding onto him earlier like that. She could already see the wicked intentions of his father before he did.

"Itachi-dono…"

"Huh?" Itachi looked back at Naruto who smiled. "What did you call me?"

"Dono is a rougher term for 'lord.' From the way you reacted, it is rarely used now. It basically in a level between 'san' and 'sama.'" Naruto sighed.

"I see… Then, I don't mind you calling me that." Itachi blushed when his stomach growled.

"I see you are hungry, Itachi-dono. Let's go clean up the kitchen and see what we have to eat." Naruto chimed as Itachi nodded, following the five year old blond…

"Wait… How old are you, Naruto?" Itachi asked, knowing the blond was a demon.

"…Don't know." Itachi fell to the floor as the blond walked into the kitchen area and found a hand pump in the kitchen it was cleaned up already with a large jar filled with rice and some baskets with meager amounts of vegetables to go with the rice.

"How can you not know how old you are?" Itachi shouted in shock.

"…I have been in another reality for some time and now I don't exactly know how much time has passed here during that time as the misfired reincarnated me, which takes time. My guess, possibly three hundred years or so." Naruto sighed as Itachi blinked in awe.

"So… You don't know what movies and such are?" Itachi asked as Naruto found a rice bowl to cook with, though it was not in the best condition and began to prepare to cook.

"I do know what those are. I was reincarnated as a human boy in around this time period as I know about the Uchiha clan which is your family. It was a sister alternate reality."

"Okay…Um…" Itachi scratched the back of his head. "Can I help you cook?"

"Sure…" Naruto smiled at Itachi. "Could you use that fire jutsu you said you know before to light the fire once you get some firewood. If there is none already cut outside, then go get branches from around the woods. They will have to do till we cut our own fire wood.

"Hai!" Itachi ran outside as Naruto looked at the hut. It had a dining room connecting to the kitchen and a small size bedroom that was closed off with sliding doors and an extra room. However, half the roof was missing as there was only half a second floor reached by a ladder and possibly used for storage, leaving a large space between the real roof and floor for the kitchen and dining room area.

'It's much like the hut I lived in as a human.' Naruto sighed, pushing her past memories to the side. She had a lot of work to do to make the hut livable by her standards. "Time to clean." Naruto found a bucket and rag and filled the bucket with water, wondering if all the people she left alone in the other reality were alright, realizing she still had Senju Tsunade's necklace, even though there was a small crack in it.

* * *

"So, Naruto still hasn't been found." Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, sighed with all of the Rookie Nine still in Konoha, Gai's team, and their sensei along with Tsunade's assistant Shizune and Jiraiya the Toad Sannin.

"Yeah. I've even check with my spy network. It's like the brat had disappeared off the planet." Jiraiya sighed, scratching his head. "I just hope he is alright."

"…" Haruno Sakura looked down. 'Naruto… If you hadn't had made that promise to me….' Tears formed into the green eyed thirteen year old girl. However, everyone was shocked when a demonic chakra filled the room and turned around for blue flames to appear before the door and group for a well endowed, very lean, yet curvy woman dressed like a woman in very adult fashion of leather jacket with fur collar, tube top, and short skirt along with very long high heels appeared from the flames with a smoking pipe in her mouth and one of the Rookie Nine that everyone wasn't expecting.

"Let me go, you ugly moron!" Uchiha Sasuke shouted, trying to escape the woman who was holding him with one of her arms like a sack before he was thrown into the floor and glared at the white hair woman whose three eyes glared back.

"Now I see why the gaki sees you like a brother… You both are annoying and call me 'Ugly' when I am not." The woman snorted.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke spun around, shock to see he was in the Hokage's office and Sakura running up to him.

"…Saku-"

-SLAP!-

Sasuke held his cheek in shock where Sakura slapped him. "You idiot! Why the heck did you leave? B-Because of you, Naruto-Naruto was almost killed!"

"Pffh… The blond's alright from the wounds I gave him." Sasuke sighed, getting up.

"She isn't talking about the wounds you gave Naruto." Sasuke looked at the new Hokage. "The council went behind my back and Naruto was almost executed a couple of days ago when he disappeared in a flash of light." Sasuke looked at the Hokage with shock.

"So, that's the case." Everyone looked back at the tanned woman who sighed out smoke. "And they call demons monsters?" The demon woman looked at Sakura. "Pink hair? Are you Sakura?"

"Huh? H-How do you know me?" Sakura stuttered in shock.

"I have a message for you… Naruto said sorry about not keeping whatever promise the gaki had with you. The gaki asked me to get back this brat right there back here to this village as a little favor for the mistake I made that made the blond's life go wrong."

"Wait? You know where Naruto is?" Tsunade shouted in shock.

"Yeah. I was the one who made the gaki disappear here and appear here as well…" The white hair woman sighed. "But, really, be glad I can keep my patience. I was ready to level this place when I check the gaki's memories to see if the disrespecting blond finally learned some lessons… Is it me or it seems the gaki gets bad results from both doing good or bad?"

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura shouted. She wanted to apologize to Naruto. It was because of her that he got hurt badly and nearly killed!

"Kind of ironic that I was only able to bring the gaki into the human world closely connected to the demon one I was aiming for. The curse I put on the gaki activated and the blond is now the servant of a five year old human boy and in the same age form to begin with." The woman said as everyone-even Sasuke-gapped.

"…Just who are you and what is Naruto to you?" Tsunade growled, wondering what the demons do to Naruto.

"I am Yamata no Orochi. I've known Naruto for around three hundred years or so. One day, I got tired of the blond's mischief and disrespect in the demon world and decided to give the blond 'proper education' in respect and such by putting a master-servant bonding curse on the blond and then tried to send the blond to the world the gaki is currently in… However, I sneezed in the processed of doing the spell… And accidently landed the blond in this world and reincarnated as a human with no memories." The snake looked away in embarrassment as everyone sweated. "But, Naruto at least learned a bit of what I was trying to teach the gaki, so I'm just glad I managed to get the blond out of this dimension before the gaki got killed… Plus, I did a favor for the blond as payment for the mistake, hence why I brought the annoying emo boy here… Really, do I look like that pale guy known as Orochimaru as Naruto said?" All the humans in the room sweated at the horror in the woman's eyes.

"No…" Tsunade sighed.

"Thank goodness… Then I would have seen why the gaki called me ugly if you said yes. That guy is the creepiest person I have ever seen and that's something coming from a snake demon." Yamata said with joy and relief. "But, emo."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke growled at the woman, mad that she took him away from the power he needed to avenge his clan.

"Naruto also wanted me to tell you revenge is not the answer for your life." Yamata said as everyone in the room looked at her with shock.

"What does the dope know about losing those precious to him by the hands of someone your saw a family!" Sasuke snapped at the woman only for her to laugh.

"Oh, my! It's almost a repeat!" The woman chuckled before smirking at the Uchiha. "I tell you a little story. Many years ago, there was a great kingdom… But, the king was a fool and when he heard from a prophet that a newborn child being born within the year of the prophecy would over throw his thrown and ruin the kingdom. So, he decreed that every infant born during that year be killed. Many families hated the king for that, but one family didn't. The mother and father had tired giving birth to just girls, having no male for an heir. So, with their latest newborn girl, instead of killing her with a knife quickly, but her in an old basket and set her down a river hoping she would die a slow, painful death from drowning or the cold." Everyone in the room where pale at the woman.

"However, a snake demon known as a Nure-onna found the infant girl while washing its hair in the river alive. The snake brought the child back to a hut she shared with other widowed demon women thanks to a wild fire that hit the mountain the child washed up near in the river several years before. They fought at first to who would raise her, but in the end they all decided to raise her. The child became a witch, living happily with her adopted family of mothers. However, one day, the child went to the river to fish while her mothers stayed behind in the hut when a couple came up the hut, tired from walking a long distance. They women respectfully let the couple rest at their hut and offered them food and refreshments." The woman let out a sigh. "However, the human couple noticed the women had kimonos for a child and asked out of curiosity. They told them about the child they found, saying 'She's such a sweet girl, she would be delicious to eat!' and such. However, the human couple misunderstood the metaphors and realized the women were demons and had believe they have been luring children to eat them. Not wanting to be eaten, the couple brutally murdered the women and ran off, not noticing the child the demons had been taken care of her saw what they did. She mourned over the dead bodies of the women that took care of her and sworn revenge before devouring the flesh, blood, and meat of her mothers in order to get the power she needed to get her revenge before burying the bones." Several of the Konoha ninja were pale, some even green around the face like Sasuke.

"The child tracked the couple down to find the couple were married and had a family. She, however, didn't care as she trapped the family and stabbed all of them except for one son who had went away to meet a potential bride to death. However, she then found documents out in the open and found out that the very couple she killed was her own birth parents and instantly wept as she realized she killed her own family and the son came home and found the blond weeping and realized the blond was his long lost sister. He let her be and burnt down the family home, hating his parents as they were always very cruel and went to the bride's place as the girl left her brother be… Years later, her brother took over the kingdom and his family line brought on many centuries of harmony and peace and the girl, being hanyou, went to the demon realm where all the demons went to after being tired of the human's stupidity. Yet, the scars kept with her as she refused to trust anyone and quite bitter…."

"S-She really ate her mothers?" Sakura paled in horror.

"Hai. Her mothers preferred eating other demons and animal than humans though fed their adopted child human food. So, to make sure their death was not wasted as they always talked about eating any of themselves if one died, she ate them and became a hanyou." Yamata sighed. "Get the point, brat?"

"Y-Yeah." Sasuke was really pale. Maybe getting revenge can go on the back burners… For a long amount of time. However, he flinched in pain when she put her hand on the curse mark on his shoulder before screaming in howling pain as the woman had pumped demonic chakra into the mark.

"What are you doing to him?" Hatake Kakashi shouted as the woman sighed.

"I decided to give him some power anyways and I'm glad I decided so as that curse on his back can easily cut down one a person's life." Yamata said as a black cross mark appeared on his nose a silt formed on his forehead before he collapsed to the ground, the curse mark gone. "It will take a few days for that third eye of yours to fully awaken. Though, this is the first time I seen a tengu hanyou with a third eye."

"A hanyou? You turned the Uchiha into a half demon?" Jiraiya asked in confusion.

"Yeah… Only way I know of getting rid of such an enrooted curse like that." The snake blew out smoke. "Don't worry. He'll be aging pretty normally till he is an adult and even though his life span has increase, it's probably not much thanks to that curse sucking the owner's life to get power."

"W-What about Naruto?" Sasuke growled, getting up even though his body was burning with pain still.

"The brat is stuck serving a human boy, I already told you that. And since the curse got 'doubled' strengthen by accident due to them, I can't break it and the fact the kid is too young to fully control the bond curse to break it, so they are basically stuck with each other till older. At least the blond won't be changing demon forms as much as the gaki did, keeping the gaki out of trouble."

"Demon forms?" Jiraiya asked, worried that the fact Naruto was a demon that it would make it easier for the Kyuubi to take over the blond.

"If you are worried about the fox sealed in Naruto, don't worry. Naruto has a very strong will. To absorb several demons' power and yet stay basically the same in mind and soul takes a lot of will power. Maybe that's why even when the brat annoys me, I just can't leave her alone. She is very powerful in her own ways."

"…Wait, did you say 'she?'" Tsunade asked, catching what the demon.

"Yeah. My little mistake caused her to be reborn as a male, even though Naruto was always her name. The gaki is such a tomboy, though it's ironic that she was reborn still within the blood of the human line she came from. At least, this time, her parents were kind and caring from what I saw before they died. I just hope Naruto just doesn't cause that human boy Itachi a lot of trouble." Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Itachi… As in Uchiha Itachi?" Sasuke growled in anger as everyone looked at the woman with shock.

"I don't really learn many human's sure name, but I know that surname. The Uchiha clan and many demons in many realities are not good friends. In fact, there is one Uchiha always causing problems, but that doesn't matter… If you are an Uchiha and look much like that Itachi kid, then I guess you are brothers in this reality?"

"Yeah… Uchiha Itachi killed off the Uchiha clan here." Tsunade sighed, wondering if Naruto was going to get hurt.

"Interesting… Could there be a deeper meaning to the clan massacre?" Everyone looked at the snake. "The reason the king in my story fell was not by the brother's hand, but his sister who was a witch and cursed him to where he suffered from an unknown disease. Such a killing would not be for power, even when it takes much for it to do such a thing."

"Excuse me! You can't-" The door opened for Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura, Shimura Danzou came through the door all three were shocked to find Uchiha Sasuke in the room.

"Before I heard any complaints. It seems Naruto managed to complete his mission in the end though he had to ask for someone else to do it for him." All three elder ninja looked at the woman in the room.

"It doesn't matter, UzumakI Naruto has been put down as a A-ranked missing-nin. He is to be killed on sight if found."

"Ku ku ku… Human stupidity must be one of the reasons the gaki never trusted people." Everyone looked at the woman. "When I promised the blond a favor and gaki became serious, I thought she was going to have me destroy this village believing I knew quite well as a ruthless, merciful hanyou." The woman sighed with a smile. "But… Of the few humans here, they changed Naruto a lot… All she asked for was for me to bring the Uchiha brat back home and tell one of her friends a message… But, mummy guy, why does your right arm smell like eyes from a dead clan and trees?" Yamata smirked at Danzou who frowned at the woman. Sasuke and the older ninja in the room caught what it meant.

"I don't know what you are talking about woman." Danzou growled. "How do you know Uzumaki anyways?"

"I'm the demon lord of snakes… And the one who often ended up having to deal with that kijo's mischief over many decades. Be glad my spell misfired and her soul became the Uzumaki Naruto you know or else your Yondaime Hokage would not have a container for the Kyuubi as the unborn child her son went into would have been a stillborn." Yamata hissed back, glaring at the man.

"A demon?" Koharu gasped as all three elders looked at Yamata with shock. "So, the blond really is the Kyuubi!"

"Baka… I said kijo… A hanyou is far from a giant mass of demon chakra that only thinks of rampaging. Now, excuse me, if I hear any more harsh garbage about the gaki, I will eat the next person to insult the blond… Oh, seeing how this boy here is much older than I expected, if you try to contact Naruto through summoning, it will take Naruto several years to get it seems I pulled the gaki into the past of the alternate world she is from. You can still expect to get a message back from Naruto, but expect it to be full of emotion since she cares about you all… Ku ku ku." The snake woman disappeared within blue flames as the Hokage glared at Danzou.

"… Sasuke, I'll make you a deal." Sasuke looked at Tsunade with shock. "If you agree to be put under house arrest for a year including chakra seals on you as your punishment as that demon already clearly made so you don't have a desire to go back to Orochiamaru, I would like your help as I am planning to have an investigation done of the Uchiha Massarce." Sasuke smirked as he realized what the Hokage was doing.

"…Sure… But, can I first get some major pain killers? My body hurts a lot…" Sasuke sighed… Maybe there was more to revenge than just death?

* * *

"Wow. You're good at sewing, Naruto-kun." Itachi chimed while looking at the kimono that Naruto made. The clothes that were given to them were large, worn hand-me-downs and all of Itachi's old clothing was not given, so the blond went to wore taking apart the clothing and making more suitable clothing after they fixed up the house. Itachi was kind of shocked Naruto knew the Kage Bushin no Jutsu which worked wonders for the hut which now looked like a comfortable, though still rundown hut. The blond even began to train him some as he wanted to prove to the Uchiha clan he could survive without them. All he needed was Naruto as his company and friend, no one else.

"My adopted family was skilled in making things, especially as seamstresses. Many times, demons would come and ask for items made by them and would trade stuff to them." Naruto sighed. "Once you become a ninja, I'll make some clothing for you that will protect you much better than any garment made by human hands."

"I see… Hey, Naruto, you noticed…" Itachi looked at the jar where they decided to keep the allowance given to them.

"Don't worry. I was not liked in the other reality and had a similar amount of money to work with. However, we have to tools to get around that problem." Naruto sighed. It was actually pretty easy to make a small farm aside the house and even a small rice field as a rice was next to it and it was dark and full of nutrients. She already planted the seeds for the season and rice, so food wasn't much of a problem. They also were fishing out of the river for food as well and looking around the woods… At least it was easier than dumpster diving, though it was more fun to dumpster dive as she found other useful things doing that.

"I see… Huh?" Itachi heard a knock on the door of their home, but whoever it was just let himself or herself in and they saw an Uchiha member. Naruto glared at his feet for Itachi to realized the guy didn't even remove his sandals and Itachi found Naruto really liked to keep things in a strange mixture of cleanliness and disorder as she kept the first floor spotless except their bedroom-which they shared a bed as there was only one-while the bedroom and second floor was disorder of scrolls, books, clothing, and other things… In fact, their bedroom looked like a messy nest which only Itachi and Naruto could find the stuff they wanted out of it.

'Oh, boy… Naruto's going to be scrubbing the floors after this.' Itachi let out a sigh, noticing the Uchiha was holding onto some items. "…Yes, may I help you?"

"Here, brat. The clan finished registering your dog into the slave records." The Uchha sneered, throwing the stuff before them, not wanting to be near neither of them.

"…Dog?" Itachi blinked as Naruto paled. Dog was by far the weirdest she had been called. Sure, she had a ōkami fused with her… But, ōkami just looked like wolves as the one she took in was a ice demon that could take on an ice made wolf like from, so she knew she wasn't a canine… It was quite an insult, but her anger didn't get a hold of her. At least it wasn't bug… Boy, when that one came out, her fury was well known all the way to the bat demons who liked keeping to their caves back in the demon world which was connected also to the summoning world some.

"Yes… We know that _thing_ isn't human. So, we are just going to call it a dog…"

"Naruto has a name." Itachi glared at the man.

"So, all dogs have a name… And owned dogs also have collars." The Uchiha pointed down for Itachi to see one of the items he had thrown on the floor was an old spiked collar with the Uchiha fan symbol as a charm and a dog tag with Naruto's name on it. "Do you have any questions as all the stuff you need for that thing to be your slave is right there?" The man growled, not liking the feeling he was getting from the hut… It gave off a strange aura. To normal people, it looked like a nice little place, but to the Uchiha, it was filled with dark energy and evil to them.

"…" Itachi picked up the collar and put it on Naruto for his eyes to widen as the collar suddenly made itself easily snug on the blond's neck and became brand new. However, he then smirked. "Hai… Is it possibly for my 'dog' to become a ninja?"

* * *

Yo! Ch.1 done!... Now, I like you all to review if want me to continue with this story... Also, I have another Naruto/Natsume Yuujinchou story I am going to post as well, but not before Paranormal. Well, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or any media in which possible themes that might be in this fic.

Authornote-Eh, after re-reading this chapter several times, I finally decided to post it after fixing it up as I originally rejected this chapter. I hope you all like it!

* * *

Ch.2 "Demon Dog"

"Huff… Huff…." A Kiri-missing-nin panted as he hid in a tree, trying to catch his breath. He knew the villagers nearby put up a mission to get rid of him as he kept stealing from them… However, he didn't realize _demons_ could take on missions! He had to get out of Fire Country quickly before he was _eaten._

"So, you wish to play 'tag?'" The adult froze, hearing a child's voice. He turned around to find a eight year old boy with a sick smirk on his face of joy. The boy had on a black kimono with red sash and black pants as well as wearing wooden clogs while his hair hang loosely as it was growing out and shoulder length.

"Stay away from me!" The man screamed, jumping out of the tree to suddenly find himself ensnared in invisible strings. "Nani? Ninja wire?"

"Aw… Game over already?" The boy whined, hitting on the branch before. "It seems 'it' already got you." The boy pointed behind the man. The man looked behind him to see a masked child with a mask of that of a spider on.

"AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

"Naruto! Itachi!" Eight year old Inuzuka Hana growled while coming through the bushes with her three dog partners to find her teammates poking the thug they were suppose to capture with sticks as the man was unconscious with foam in his mouth and had used the restroom in his pants.

"…You think we over did it, Itachi-dono?" Naruto asked, holding her nose to keep the scent of urine from reaching her nose.

"…Maybe… We must have overdone it in the psychological warfare department." Itachi sighed before both noticed Hana was there who joined their Genin team this year and made it an official Genin team. "Oh, hey, you can carry him back to Konoha, Inuzuka-san."

"AGH! What is it with you two?" Hana growled, both Itachi and Naruto holding the cheek where the wild girl hit them as their sensei left with the thug to turn him in. Naruto dusted off her orange kimono with black sash and her pants of the dust that got on it when Hana and she got into a "dog" fight when she hit Itachi. Though, Itachi stopped Naruto from hurting Hana.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked, confused. All Naruto and he do was get the thug. Sure, scared him probably to the point he would need therapy, but there is nothing wrong with that.

"Simple. This is a 'three' person team! Not a 'dual' team." Hana stressed. "You two shouldn't be doing everything yourselves! I'm just as much of a ninja as you two boys are!"

"…Naruto's a girl." Itachi pointed out as Hana's eyes widen at Naruto who was crying in the corner. Sure, she had wide shoulders and such, but she was beginning to get her curves! People should be able to tell now she was a girl, especially with her hair long!

"N-Nani? I thought you were both girly boys!" Hana shouted, having just been on the Gennin team for a few weeks.

"No…" Itachi glared at Hana who flinched at the heated glare he gave her. "Naruto is my 'dog.' Think of it like your dogs."

"My dogs are my partners! Not slaves!" Hana growled at the raven. Even though many people like the Inuzuka hated slavery in Konoha, the council kept the art of slavery alive and well in the ninja village. Hana was amazed though that Itachi's slave was given the right to become a ninja beside her master along with other people before realizing it was both the will of master and slave. "Ack!" Hana gasped as she found herself pinned against the wall by Itachi while Naruto looked on with uninterested eyes.

"…Naruto is my dog… Like your dogs." Itachi growled as Hana glared back at him. Itachi then sighed, letting Hana go.

"I just don't get it." Hana sneered, hating the Uchiha boy in front of her. He was a prodigy, able to graduate at age seven at the academy with his slave, a full year before she was able to graduate. He had a slave, a big no-no to the Inuzuka clan, and was a stuck-up, silent jerk like the rest of the Uchiha clan. She was amazed Naruto had yet to kill the Uchiha the boy was with her _all_ the time. The pervert even _bathed_ with her and slept with her! She couldn't stand seeing the blond suffer anymore. "How can you treat a person like a thing? You have her doing everything for you!"

"…" Itachi kept his mouth shut as Hana ran off to her home.

"Don't let her words get to you, Itachi-dono." Itachi looked at Naruto. "She just doesn't understand our relationship." Naruto let out a sigh as they walked toward their home. They noticed everyone preparing for the representative from Kumo to come soon. "Are we going to join in the festitivies?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… Like any of the other Uchiha clan would." Itachi snorted. The instant his clan isolated him, he dropped all his connections with his clan. He even didn't go to the clan meetings or go through the Uchiha compound to get home. The woods were always quiet and calming to walk through anyways.

"Yes… Though, there is something I have to do." Naruto sighed, remembering a promise she made to herself once the settled down as Itachi's servant. She decided to prevent many events that had happened in her reality from happening for sure in this one. Itachi already knows of the Uchiha massacre and promise to never to that. Even with his isolation from his clan, Itachi felt no real anger to his clan. He was now free of them and happy.

"What event is this one?" Itachi asked as Naruto never told him much about the reality she spent time in. All she told him about was she had a nine tail fox sealed inside her and the Uchiha's downfall.

"… The Hyuuga." Naruto sighed as they walked through the woods to their home. Itachi instantly had a feeling he knew what was going to happen. The Hyuuga clan were just as arrogant as the Uchiha clan and since he heard that the heir of the clan was having her birthday soon, then the Hyuuga clan would not be going to festival being held for the Kumo representative… And Kumo wanted the Byakugan of the Hyuuga in the past and possibly now.

"So, what are you planning?" Itachi asked.

"… I need your permission." Naruto sighed as Itachi realized what the blond wanted and nodded before seeing their home ahead and a familiar face standing before the home.

"Oh, hey, Itachi!" Uchiha Shisui smirked at Itachi. It wasn't an evil one. Shisui was bad at smiling and grinning.

"Hello, Shisui." Itachi sighed. Shisui and he were cousins, but not really friends. Shisui was just the only Uchiha that didn't some him any hate.

"I see you are doing fine here… Huh? You guys planned some flowers?" Shisui noticed flowers blooming in front of the house, mainly red spider lilies.

"We had some extra cash, so we decided to grow some flowers to make the house more colorful." Itachi explained as Shisui ruffled Itachi's hair.

"Well, at least you don't got a pole up your butt like all the others. Be glad you decided to cut all your ties. The clan meetings are annoying." Shisui chuckled sheepishly.

"You could move in with Itachi-dono and me, you know." Naruto offered while Shisui frowned.

"Nah… I can't live without my television… See ya, Itachi!" Shisui waved while he ran off.

"…He's afraid of your clan." Naruto sighed as Itachi nodded in agreement. Shisui always had to stealthy visit Itachi. Itachi knew Shisui would soon not be visiting much longer… The clan was getting pretty spiteful against Itachi and his "dog." Both went into their home, doing the same things as usual of tending to their garden, cleaning the house, and cooking their dinner.

Demon-Demon-Demon

'Heh! This was easy!' A high ranking Jônin from Kumo smirked, carrying two Hyuuga children. He was originally just after the Hyuuga hair which was a four year old girl, but ironically, the girl's five year old cousin was also in the same room and the branch member had yet to get the cage bird seal on him, so he got two sets of the Byakugan in one go! And, he was also almost home fear as he was in the woods near the Hyuuga compound and headed for the walls of the village.

-Jingle-Jingle-

"Huh?" The shinobi instantly stopped and looked around, pulling out a kunai.

"Hmph. What a pathetic human." The man looked before him for his eyes to widen before him. Before him was a beautiful woman wearing a red kimono, a black sash that formed a large bow, and a blue and white wolf mask that covered her face. The hair pins in her hair had several bells like the bracelets on her wrists. Her hair was like gold and had beautiful, flawless skin.

"You're one of Konoha's ANBU, aren't you?" The man growled before noticing a child around nine years old come out from behind the woman. He had black hair, but was wearing a similar kimono and a black fox mask. The child appeared to a girl as she had her hair up with a hairpin similar to the woman's and wearing a black kimono with a red sash and the kimono had red spider lilies on it.

"Human, are you that stupid to not realize what is before you?" The woman pulled out a fan and began to fan herself.

"You a ninja, that mask is what ANBU wear." The Kumo got into a fighting stance, shifting the sack he had to two child so that it would be easier to strike.

"True… But, so do demons." The Kumo ninja recoiled when ice suddenly engulf around them and frozen his sword onto his hand with a block of ice.

"N-Nani?" The man looked back the woman for his eyes to widen at the large wolf looking creature made of blue and white ice growling at him and he dropped the sack as he ran, hoping the wolf demon would prefer the kids than him to eat. However, he found himself caged within pillars of ice and unable to move as the cage unleashed spikes which nearly pierced him and were sharp as swords, hence why he couldn't make a move.

"Hurry!"

"Someone kidnapped the Hyuuga heir!"

The wolf disappeared with the boy by a mist before both the Hyuuga clan head and his twin brother ran up to the scene with several other Konoha ninja to be shocked at what they found, though relieved that both Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji were safe and sound.

"So, he said a wolf demon made ice of attacked him?" The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato sighed, looking at the report from the failed kidnapping of the Hyuuga heir and her cousin. The major ninja clans of Konoha was before him.

"Yes, and there was ice all over the area where we found him pinned in one spot in a cage of ice." Hyuuga Hiashi explained. "But, the demon was gone before we could see it."

"The guy was probably tricked with a genjutsu. I heard there is a clan in Kiri that has a bloodline that allows them to make ice as a form of jutsu." Inuzuka Tsume snorted. However, no one noticed the narrowed eyes of Uchiha Fugaku.

"True… Right now, I heard there are problems going on in Kiri with Kekkai Genkai. Possibly, a person from Kiri escaped to here with her child as he also said there was a child with the demon and saw the kidnapping in the act and decided to stop it." Nara Shikaku sighed.

"But, if that was the case, wouldn't the person stay and become a part of Konoha?" Another ninja clan head asked.

"Well, Hiashi, I think it will be fine to let Kumo deal with this kidnapper as we had to cut off the fingers of one of his hands thanks to frostbite thanks to his hand being encased in ice." The Hokage sighed as the Hyuuga clan head nodded. The event caused the Hyuuga clan to see how brave Neji was as he tried to stop the kidnapping, but got hurt pretty badly. Both Hizashi, Hiashi's twin brother, and he was quite shock that the clan decided to arrange Neji to be trained to be Hinata's personal bodyguard and servant of sorts and not giving the caged bird seal as he shown he is loyal to the main house.

"Well, this meeting is over." The Hokage left the case be, but Fugaku went straight to the home the boy that was once his son stayed. He slammed open the door for Naruto to look up from shelling beans as well as Itachi, but he just looked back down and kept shelling beans.

"… You need to keep a leash on your dog, brat." Fugaku sneered at Itachi who was ignoring him because he was engrossed with what he was doing. "Answer me this… The demon that attacked the Kumo ninja was your dog, wasn't it?"

"…" Itachi kept his mouth shut, still shelling beans.

"Damn, brat!" Itachi's eyes widen before a kick connected with his chin and he flew backwards and broke down a paper door before finding Fugaku kicking him. "Why the heck are you doing that? You have a slave to do that! Why the heck are you lowering yourself to a poor-ACK!" Fugaku found himself pinned onto the wall by the blond whose hands had turned into flesh like claws with sharp nails. "Put me down, dog!"

"You are not my master." Fugaku noticed the blood red eyes of the blond and her pupils completely cat like. "I'm not a dog, but if you dare hurt my master, I will act like a dog and bite your head off." Naruto glared with narrowed eyes, growling and bearing her suddenly enlarged fangs before biting into Fugaku's arm, causing the man to shout in pain.

"Naruto! Stop!" Naruto dropped the Uchiha clan head as well and clamped her hands around her neck when it began to choke her and she backed off from the Uchiha for it to loosen and she gasped for air. "…Fugaku-san." Fugaku looked at Itachi who was bowing before him. "Please leave. Forgive Naruto, she is very protective of me and will attack anyone who attacks me."

"D-Damn demon brat!" Fugaku sneered, gripping his arm to keep the bite wound from bleeding badly before leaving the house and Itachi went over to Naruto who was laying on the ground, still having a hard time breathing.

"I-I'm so sorry, Naruto! I didn't know that saying that would cause that to happen!" Itachi had tears in his eyes as Naruto got up, holding her sore neck.

"I'm fine… Just wasn't expecting it." Naruto sighed. "Sorry, Itachi-dono… I kind of got a little too angry." Naruto spat the blood out of her mouth. She hated the taste of human blood and flesh. Hence why she didn't eat humans, just like her demon family that had taken her in. They saw eating humans as being weak and cowardly.

"I-It's alright… You were protecting me." Itachi sighed, feeling one of his eyelids swelling up. "Let's clean up this mess." Itachi, however, blinked when Naruto picked him up and put him in the bedroom's bed. "Nani! What are you doing?"

"You need to not move." Naruto growled at Itachi who flinched. "You got several bruised rips from that attack. I'll clean up the mess outside and cook dinner myself. Since you control my powers, you'll heal up if you rest till dinner though the bruises will take a day or so to heal as they are not a life threatening injury."

"But-"

**"What did I just say?"** Naruto growled over Itachi who shivered in fear and quickly hide under the covers in the bed in fear of Naruto. "I thought so." Naruto sighed before getting to picking up the beans that spilled all over the floor. However, inside, Naruto felt miserable because she just sentenced Itachi to the same treatment she got from all of Konoha back when the was the Kyuubi container in another reality… But, she would protect Itachi as she was bonded by her curse… If she didn't, if Itachi died under her protect, the collar around her neck would cut off her head… But, she didn't tell Itachi that when he put the collar on four years ago, that when a demon with a contract is often given a necklace or collar by their contract former as a way to help control the demon as well as make sure the demon would protect them… Or else they would be killed by that very necklace or collar put on them.

Demon-Demon-Demon

"Honey, are you alright?" Mikoto gasped as she saw her husband's arm in a cast. Four year old Uchiha Sasuke looked up from his toys and was shock seeing his father having a cast on his lower arm. This is something Sasuke never expected to see as his father was a ninja, like a sueperhero.

" I will be fine. However, that _demon_ mutt bit me." Now, Sasuke was curious as to this fact. His father had been bitten by a demon?

"You mean,his dog?" Mikoto gasped, realizing who Fugaku was talking about.

"Yes. It bit me when I went over to see why that brat hasn't been coming to meetings." Fugaku grunted in pain, rubbing the cast. "The brat's mutt almost bit my arm off! My bone broke in my arm just from its fangs cracking it!"

'No way… Someone in the clan has a demon?' Sasuke thought, cocking his head as his parents continued to talk. It would be later that his parents told him the woods in the back of the Uchiha compound was off limits and rumors began to spread in the Uchiha clan of the "demon brat and his mutt" who lived the off limit woods.

"Naruto, we seriously need to change our style as even though these kimonos and such are comfortable, I kind of feel like I stand out in the village wearing them." Itachi sighed as Naruto tailored onto him another kimono.

"Sorry. Only clothes I know how to make and get supplies for. With how low our spare cash is, I have to get the supplies from demons." Naruto sighed, snipping a thread with two of her nails which had grew out and formed blades.

"Huh? Doesn't that need money as well?" Itachi asked, confused at what Naruto meant.

"Not really. I kill some demons for the materials I need and what I have left over I don't eat, I can trade with other demons to get what I need." Itachi paled and shivered at the answer. "However, I also still got quite a bit of money in the demonic realm, so it is easy for me to order and get it dimensional mail wise."

"…" Itachi frowned with a doubtful face. 'If that's the case, how the heck do you even order for the stuff and know what you are order?' Itachi pondered as Naruto finished and put away the extra supplies.

"Itachi-dono, it is time for a bath!" Naruto chimed as Itachi groaned. He wondered if Naruto was either a female perv or just bathed with him to annoy him.

'Well, even after biting my father, she is alright now.' Itachi sighed, just hoping that his clan would not harm Naruto for what she did.

"Itachi-dono! Come on! I wanna bath!" Itachi sweated at the fact Naruto was pouting, mad he was not paying attention.

'And you're the one who is acting like an overly protective mother?' Itachi just smirked and got up to help Naruto get their bath ready thanks to they had an old fashion fire heated bath.

* * *

Endnote-Well, I hope you all enjoy this fic. Oh! Also a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years for ya, too!


	3. Notice

Hello. Sorry for being gone for so long. College had eaten up my time and now that I am back, I find I have to do some major overhauling on what I have on Fanfiction. This is mostly finding due to not being on top of my stories for so long, I have lost my muse for most of them. So, am purging my account and keeping only the stories I will be rewriting or keeping to use as a source for writing original stories as I am trying to get off of fanfiction and creating my own stories.

This is a story being deleted. If you want to adopt it, PM me with a good summary of where you are planning to go with it. If noone offers an adoption by Dec. 16, I will be deleting this story.


End file.
